


Rebellion

by BritishGentlemanPersona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboy AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, cowboy america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGentlemanPersona/pseuds/BritishGentlemanPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever said he couldn't have a pretty little apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first legitament multi-chapter that isn't shit.

It's amazing, how much land there is, no one ever thought there would be much land here, now they have the whole deal, Texas, Cali, Oregon. People a darn right fuckin' giddy. Prancing everywhere. Settling. Everyone is packing their shit and moving to the United States of America. Of course, my family has been down here for a long ass time now. I am a U.S. citizen, happy, and proud of my country, though many people don't like me down south, I still live there. My name is Alfred F. Jones. The F stands for a lot of things, Frederick, freedom, fucking. Whatever you want, as long as it starts with a F. I always thought that America was a place of glory and light, a place where there was always a fresh start. Then I realized that, shit like that, doesn't run down here.

It first started when I met Arthur Kirkland, who ruined every single belief I ever had in my country.

\---

She was beautiful, a true steed of glory, and I just jacked her from some jackasses. She was a friendly horse, white, by the looks of it a war stallion, a mustang as well,but she also had a carriage attached to the back of her, like fuck I knew what was in there. I knew the assholes, other raiders like me, stupid to attach a carriage to a runnung horse like this. They ran in a gang, yet again, a simple little thing such as a gang didn't stand much for a 50 caliber and good aim. "Freedom." I mumbled softly, I decided I would name her after my beloved country. I pulled back her leather bound reins and bumped with each trot as she pulled into the barren ditch.

I glanced around the area, I was somewhere near El paso, I could tell by the dead plants and population of cactus's. I eyed my flash, peaking out from the sattle bag where I put my stuff in. I held myself back from taking a swig, drinking made you dehidrated, and dehidration made you die out here. I deemed myself safe as I stared back at the general area I came from, of course nothing was there though, I ditched the road as fast I could. I would set up camp and get the stupid ass carriage off the back of freedom. I reached to the back of my horse and unloosened the bolts from the sattle using my hands, it didn't take much to break the carriage off. I watched as Freedom bucked her legs, I grabbed her reins before she could take off, I grabbed the lead off the side of her sattle bag and tied her to the carriage, like hell I'm resting in the carriage, I would be vulnrable to attack.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, pulling down the bandana covering my face. I leaarned to deal with the messy life style. I took the metal flask out of the bag and held it up to my face. "Shit, I got ass on my face." I grumbled, the side of my face had blood staining it. I wiped it off with my hand since the blood was on my sleeve. I took off my shirt and threw it to the side, sweat was dripping down my stomach and down onto my jeans. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, justifying that I would need to watch my back. It wasn't as if I started all of that shit. I was minding my own business, in fucking town. Most likely my fake name would be transferred everywhere. Like hell I would tell any known town hick my name, it wasn't thier business.

\---  
I slugged back my whiskey and slammed it down on the counter with a sigh as the alcohol burned my throat, the sting felt good. The saloon was packed, it was dawn and the towns men and visitors were all gathered inside, enjoying themselves, drinking, enjoying the girls walking around in their sultry skirts. I held no intrest in them, any woman who could defile themselves had no respect for themself nor anyone else. Plus, I wouldn't even put I nice girl through the shit I have to. I ran and killed, I talk about them like I ain't a murderer.

I glanced to the side at the lively bar, the wooden boards creek under everyones feet. The loud talking creatiing a lively feel, the wooden stools creaked even more from the large men that occupied them. When I felt a hand on my arm I looked up from the empty glass. "Looking for a good time, deary?" I heard a feminine voice ask me, I looked over her face, curly blonde hair, curves that reminded me of the rockys, and a rack that could knock me to the next life. She was cute, the shimmering blue eyes, thick texan accent. Surely she was a cool glass of water. 

"No thanks, hun. I ain't looking for cheap entertainment. You're too good for that shit, get outta this town, sweetheart. You surely can find something better for ya self." I told her with a gentle smile on her face as I took her hand off.

"You, saloon girl, come take a seat on my lap, lets see if you can sho me a good time." The greasy male called. Black hair, brown eyes, sounded like he came from further east. I was pretty sure my words got to the pretty lady, because she looked conflicted to go with the asshole. "I said come over here, you counter whore." The man ordered again. "Ay, watch it. The pretty lady don't need to listen to an asswipe like you." I snapped back, I stood up from my seat and got looks from around the bar, the lively voices quiet from the fight about to break. "Get outside, hun. Find yourelf my horse and skedadle. Brown girl, say Bessie and she'll come to ya." I told the sweet girl. "Thank you, sir." She said, those pretty blue eyes sparkling. I smile when I got a small kiss on the cheek, as she began to walk off, the man stood up and yanked her back. "I said get bac here, sl-" He didn't get to finish his sentence since I knocked the man to the ground making the girl stumble. "Outta here!" I yelled to her. The first gunshot went into my soldier, that caused people to run. It also caused my gun to come out. The shining silver glistening in the low lamp light. I let out a bullet straight to the lackeys skull. His head jerked back and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Jim!" I heard a man yell, I saw as more men crowded the dead male before they turned their asses to me and started shootin. "Well darn, I thought we we're friends." I said as I ploped my hat on my head. I ran out of there and smiled seeing my horse gone.

I ran behind a building, slamming my body to the side of the wood as the men came flooding out. The sun was just beginning to set on the quiet town. Everyone was hidin' in their homes because of the gun. I sighed and pulled my hand to my shoulder and cursed. I ripped off part of my shirt and tied it around my wound tightly. I slid down to my knees and peeked my head around the buiding and watched as they clustered together at all angles. "Well hell." I mmuttered. I put my gun in point, angling my gun. "Lets take two birds with one stone." I mutter to myself. The first shot took out the side two. I curse watching the others scramble. They looked to my direction and started shooting."Well damn, if you were nicer to ladies maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" I yelled to the rest of the three men scrambling, lets make that one. The other two were down with a bang when the same bullet made way through their skulls. The last man was a coward, he knew he didn't stand a chance, well he was smart at least, running. Wasn't very smart to not tame a wild horse. She bucked and bucked trying to get the carriage off and while he was struggling,till my bullet went through his eyes.

Ya see, I would have stuck around, but there was a slight complication. I saw the sheriff so I gently patt the horse, calming her down in enough time to hop on her and get her running a mile a minute'

I look to my right shoulder and sighed. I untied the cloth wrapped around the bullet wound and throw it to the ground,  
"Well, fuck." I mutter, It wasn't too bad, but the bullet didn't go out all the way. "Those dicks better have somethin' for me to clean this shit." I told myself. I didn't have a partner, they slowed people down. You got too attached, you grew to care for them too much and then they die. I looked at the carriage tugged down on the ground and slumped to the side. I go to the front of the damn thing and looked at all of the crates. I popped one after another and smiled. Food, food, medical supplies and gold. They must've been coming back from Cali. I looked to the tarp on the ground and lifted it up, man I knew there was going to be more gold under it, I knew I would hit the jackpot.

But, sadly, so fucking sadly, there was a bleeding boy under the fucking tarp.... Did he have gold?

\---

'The boy looked young, fresh, brit clothes, pale skin, sandy blonde hair. Shit... He looked like he was no older than 18. Holy hell, were those eyebrows? The boy was bleeding out of his temple, a gag wrapped around his mouth and his wrists and ankles tied together. Poor thing looked starved, tiny, then again, those men were still Americans. Outlaws, they would fry loyalists, extra crispy. I used the tip of my boot on his shoulder to tip him over. Yup, not even a bit of stubble on his face, I decided I would wait for him to wake up. See why he was here, that was if he wasn't gonna lie to me. I would know if he was lyin'. I can read people good, it's a skill you needed ta have here.

I noticed the sun makin' it's final decent and sighed. Might as well grub up. I pulled out the veggies in the back and began to feed Freedom, the girl gobbled them up quicker than a wink. I pull the tarp of the carriage off the use my knife to cut up some pieces. I set a large piece out for the kid and set hm up on it. Then I set one out for me. I put a reasonable distance between us and the pile of wood that I set out for the fire. I picked up the medical supplies and tossed him out, I got the water and food and tossed it next to the medical supplies. I took out my canteens from my back sack and filled all three of them up and then fitted the bread and veggies inside of there as much as I could, setting the rest out for Freedom. I looked to the boy and set my hand in front of his mouth. Yup, he was definately breathin'. I took a glance at the medical supplies and sighed, I took out some alcohol and bandages. I first made the fire, making sure it was good for the night. I then settled by the kid and sighed. "Can't believe I'm about ta waste good supplies on a stranger, a brit." I muttered as I poured alcohol on a extra peice of tarp, I rubbed the blood off and looked at the kids wound. He would need stitches, the cut was about two inches long and swelled a bit. I cleaned it off more and got the needle and thread out from the kit. I quickly stitched the bloody thing up and cleaned it once more an wrapped it so it wouldn't get an infrection from sleeping on the dirt.

I worked on my wound next, I fucking hated bullets sometimes, they were a bitch to get out. I cleaned my hands with some of the left over alcohol that was in the tiny ass glass and pushed my fingers inside of there quickly, I grunted and felt around for the bullet. When I finally got a grip on it I plucked it out as quick as fuckin possible and put the last drops of the alcohol in my hole and put a bandage over it. Thank god that shit was over, you could only imagine how much that shit hurt sometimes. I pulled out the veggies and bread and looked to the kid, I noticed the twitching and the long eyelashes began to flutter up. Damn, those were some pretty ass eyes. The saloon girls were nothin' compared to his, the way the glossy eyes opened and hardened into a glare.

"Relax kid, you should be thankin' my ass for saving yours." I told him firmly, snagging the gag outta his mouth. "Now would you care to tell me why you are all hot and bothered?" I ask the kid. "None of your bloody fucking business, I am not a kid stupid arse, I'm 23." I heard the prim little accent bark at me. I stood up with a hard look on my face and bent down and snagged his chin. "Listen, you royal ass. You better learn some respect if you want to survive down south." I told him softly, it wasn't any kind shit. My voice went deep, and I knew what my eyes resembled when I was firm, I've been told before that I resembled a snake, sure as hell I could bite like one.

"Listen you stupid American sod! You think I wanted to be tied up! They took me because of my damn 'frilliness'. Whatever the bloody fuck that means!" The little Brit yelled back, ki- "I am not a kid either, I am 23." I heard him say. Wow, he sure did look young, I was only 2 years older than the man in front of me. I stared into his eyes, looking at him before letting him go. "You try and make a move, I will kill you. I am dropping you off at the nearest town and wishing you luck." I told him, I watched his eyes widen. 

"You can't do that to me! The last town I was in they tied me up and left me in this shitty situation." The Brit yelled at me, "Do you think I care!" I yelled back letting go of his chin, letting him fall. "Your a damn mess! How did you think I got this wound. Your bloody arse took off with me in the back, I am trained in medicine! I can help you with whatever fucking work you do as long as you let me hitch a ride with you." The man yelled at me. Hmm, that was a nice proposition. My own lackey, who wanted no pay, maybe some protection. As long as he didn't speak we were good, plus if he died, I most likely wouldn't care. 

"That sounds like a nice idea, ya know. I'll take up on it, I ain't payin' ya unles it's for somethin' I am askin' you to get for us. When we are in town, you ain't speakin'. Don't insult me or do any of that attitude shit either. I am your boss. If you so help me think of tryin' ta poison me or kill me, I can assure you that you wil be dead quicker than a blink. Understand, now, my name is Alfred F. Jones. What is your name?" I asked with a smirk on my face as I untied the wraps on his wrists.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." I heard him mutter. "Okay, Arthur. Let's get you some grub." I told him softly, patting his head and got up and got some food from the crate. Maybe this would be good, it seems nice to have some company. I tossed him a corrot and a scrap of bread. "There ya go, sugar. Eat up." I told him with a smirk as the firm glare was set on me while I sat down on the ground and ate my share of food. 

"So tell me why you were tied up? Why did you come here to the U.S. of A?" I asked him one leg layin' on the ground, the other pinned up while I tilted my head up and looked up to the sweet summer sky.

Arthur looked to me and turned away quickly, lookin' down. "It's a long story not worth troubling you with." He said, naw, I maybe bad at readin' people, but the kid was upset 'bout somethin'. "I have all night, princess." I saw that little pout form on his face when he looked up at me, it was mixed with that little glare he thought was goin' to intimidate me too. 

"Alright then, Alfred." He breathed out with a sigh. "It started with my Father."


	2. Moving Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred takes some observations

“Well get on there princess, I needa sleep!” I said leaning back on the back of his hands. This kid looked washed up now that he was mostly awake. The prim little thing still had that… Pout, on his face, resembling a child’s.

“Well, then, Mr. Jones. We should save the story for another time then.” Arthur said with a frown heavy on his face as he began to stand, only for me to pull his ass back down. “I suggest you sit your pretty little ass down and explain, hun.” I told him, firm eyes, that husky voice that got the girls feelin’ weak. It always made the men cower though, givin’ me, my good self esteem.

Arthur though, he gave me a mixed reactions. The kid looked at me with a glare and a little bit of pink tinting his cheeks. He sat down, harshly tugging his arm away, not to where he snatched it away but tugged it away harshly. It was either a yes or no reaction. This kid has a weird little thing going on. “My father was ten times the arse you are. He wanted me to be a "man”. I wanted to be a writer, you know, be known, be the greatest, just like all the other saps.“ Arthur said with his brows furrowed horribly.

"He wanted to put me to use, either fight in the wars, or do his dirty work. Take the punches from everyone and live with it. Thats all he wanted out of me, nothing more he thought I was useful for. So when I refused, he found his own ways to make me get him some use.” Arthur began to tell me, the kid looking anxious. The fire casting a shadow on his face, it gave him that eerie look, sending a chill down my spine, easin’ up the tension to a point to which it was unbearable. I could tell he was upset, he seemed a little bit reluctant to actually continue with what the hell he was actually sayin’. “Listen kid..” I said rubbin’ the back of my neck, looking down at my scuffed up boots. “You don’t have ta go on if you don’t wanna… Everybodys got baggage now, kid. Everyone. Even me. We don’t have to have this little show and tell.”

“I think I’ll keep the rest to me for now… But I was taken by those arsehole Americans. I had just came and they snatched me, ruddy idiots!” Arthur said, laying on his back and looking up at the starey sky. I looked up at it too for a moment, It seemed like for a moment everything was peaceful, nice. I looked at the kid, he yawned, covering his mouth. Arthur had very girlish features, the sun from the states must have gave him more freckles, because they dusted his cheeks like the sky above us.

“Maybe when you get a little bit older I’ll tell ya my story.” I said ruffling his hair as he began his yellin’, “I’m 23!” I heard him yell under my hand trying to push it off. I felt the chill set in, the desert usually got pretty cold at night. “Go to sleep kid, you got a lot of walkin’ tomorrow. ” I told Arthur with a smile on my face. I was bluffin’, I’d let the kid ride with me, I couldn’t let my new little princess slow me down!

Arthur glared then closed his eyes; I could tell that he was still glarin’ at me through his eyelids, judging by how his little face was sccrunched with distaste. I smiled, still sitting on the ripped tarp. I looked to Arthur after an hour or so, I could never sleep on nights like these, after meetin’ people, gettin’ shot. I just always had questions runnin’ through my head. His face looked calm at rest. The poor thing was shivering, the tunic he had on was battered and dirty, kid did look like a slave. I would know, livin’ down South. I’ve seen the slaves belonging to those rich son’s-a-bitches. Treatin’ them like shit, I always wanted to grab the whip out of their hands and beat the shit outta them with it.

Though I killed people for a livin’. Everybody’s life matttered, no matter, race, colour, language, bullshit aside. I took out the tarp from under me and put it on top the the kid, keeping the boy’s head in my leg. I regret sayin’ that I would keep him with me. Now I was attached, I had made that pact in my head that I would protect him with my life. It was stupid, just met the little fuck, now he’s got me hooked in like a fish. I looked down and saw the head of sandy hair nuzzle into my side. I let out a shaky breath and pat his head softly. I could let the kid have my soft spot, just for tonight.

I couldn’t sleep, I knew this was bad, we had a long ride to the nearest small town, we would be forced to hang low for a bit. I was in a mildly popular city, no doubt that those fuck faces would try to come back to sell my new assistant back for a pretty price. I was a little ticked at the indecency of humans- Heh, what utter hypocrisy I spit out sometimes. I smiled to myself as I felt a ray of sun hit my face, my eyes flickered to the source of it and I sat up. I dusted the sand off of my back and sighed softly, I got up and onto my feet to watch the sun break its way through and into view. I looked to Arthur who was still passed out on the ground. It was still fresh in my mind that he was taken. It wasn’t to hard to believe since he was a pretty cute fella, nothin’ like a hot piece of meat like me, but he was still cute.

I groaned seeing the sun more and blinding my eyes, it totally killed my mojo. I rolled my eyes and nudged Arthur with my boot. “Wake up, kid. Time to go. NOW!” I yelled with a smirk on my own face. It was always so fun to wake people up, well if that person is not me who’s bein’ woken up. You wake me up, you would most likely get a gun to my face.

Arthur squirmed on the ground and turned onto his other side. ‘Huh, heavy sleeper… Not for long’ Alfred throught to himself, grabbing his canteen and pouring water on his face and watch him scatter up and awake. Arthur sat up and gasped, “What the bloody fuck!?” “Good mornin’, sunshine!” I told him with a grin on my face, as I stood him up by his scruff. “Pack everything while I feed Freedom.” I told Arthur with a smile on my face as I picked up some of the vegetables that were left in the wagon and went over to Freedom.

Sweet girl, he neighed and stomped her shoes when she saw me coming near, or was it the food coming near. “Don’t worry girl, you will be gettin’ a full breakfast today. ” I whisper to her, petting her head, threading my fingers through her wild maine. She was a beautiful horse, I smile and put the apple to her mouth and watch her gobble up all of the carrot I gave her. I put an apple to her mouth and look over to Arthur to check up on what he is doing while I’m feeding her.

I look to the kid who’s sittin’ on the dirt, sweatin’ as he shoved the food inside of a sack. “Why the hell are you wearin’ those dumb ass clothes still kid!?” I yell at him with a snicker. I knew exactly why he was still wearin’ what.

“You know exactly why you bugger!” Arthur yelled with a large huff. He stacked up all of the things and put them into a pile. I sighed and hand Freedom one more apple before going and leading her to the stack. I pull up Freedoms saddle bag and shoved much as I could into that side and put as much as I could into the other. In the end there was only a sack that needed to be carried, lucky for me, I have a nice little helper with me. “Okay, sweetcheeks, time to head out!” I say as I step into the stirrups and lift myself up and onto the horse.

I look to Arthur who’s standing there, looking at the horse like it was a giant beast, or maybe he was just lookin’ at me.

“How the hell am I going to get on her?!” Arthur yelled at me with a glare on his face. I groan and looked to him with narrowed eyes, “Are you seriously tellin’ me you don’t know how to get on a horse?” I asked him, my tone exhaspperted. “Come here before I just tie you to the back of her.” I told Arthur, watching him walk over and glare up at me.

“It’s not as if I have done this before, you idiot! I never rode a horse before!” Arthur yelled at me as he stopped by the horse. “RIDIN’! Hun’ you can’t even get on top of her!” I hoot with loud laughs followin’ behind. “Remember I’m your boss as well, don’t be givin’ me that attitude shit or I’ll maybe have to wack your behind. ” I say with a cheeky grin.

“Get me on the ruddy horse before I choose the rope.” Arthur told him with a glare. I chuckle and grab his arm with a single hand. The green pea, cotton shirt was sticking to his skin. I sigh and get off of Freedom. “You might be the dumbest sun-of-a-gun in the category of the wild west.” I say as I grab a knife and cut off the sleeves of the shirt and the pant legs of the pants- or should I say “trousers”.

“I said shut up!” Arthur yelled, as I threw the fabric inside of the saddle bag. “Those could be bandages, kid. You need to start pickin’ up stuff from me if you ever want to survive without me!” I tell him, climbing back up on Freedom. “Kay kid, put your left foot in the stirrup.” I tell him with smug eyes. I am the smuggest bastard alive after all. I waited till Arthurs foot was in right before pulling him up and wrapping his arms around me.

“Better hold onto me if you don’t want to fall off. ” I told him with a smirk, “Like I would ever-” “Lets go Freedom!” I yell, hittin’ my spur against her side, she neighed and took off with a powerful bolt. A true way of a mustang. I smiled, looking back at Arthur, his face pressed into my back from the sheer strength he had from holdin’ on.

“This is goin’ to be a looong ride, honey!” Alfred said with a yip and grabbed the leads with a smirk on his golden tan, skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, subscribe, do something.... please.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they got there at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Saturday CTZ

Currently in the Wild, Wild, West!

Arthur shares a snippet of his past.

"My father was ten times the arse you are."

Alfred discovers some hidden thoughts.

It wasn't to hard to believe since he was a pretty cute fella.

and the two of them embark on a dangerous endeavor!

"This is goin' to be a looong ride, honey!"

\---

Alfred was currently, still, on horseback with his new trusty side kick, Arthur Kirkland, Brit folk, ex-kidnapee. He was pretty much alright now, besides the fact that he was scared half to death clutching onto Alfred for dear life. "Bloody hell! It's not as if we have somewhere to be! Slow the fuck down!" Arthur yelled at Alfred with a glare on his face, his voice, nearing a screech.

Alfred merely responded with a chuckle and shook his head. "Hun, Freedom was made for runnin', not any of that trotting, pony thing! She needs to run!" Alfred told Arthur with a smile on his face. He knew his partner was anxious about falling off of the horse, though he was looking after the younger, he was still the boss of 'em. Like hell he was going to go out of his way because of his little princess.

"Let's take a break, please Alfred. I feel like I am going to be sick!" Arthur yelled to Alfred, his face was already a pale shade of green. Alfred pulled on the reigns and let her trot before stopping. Arthur hopped off of the horse as fast as he could. He ran over to the nearest rock and placed a shaky hand on it before letting loose his stomach.

Alfred looked over to his companion and sighed, Alfred hopped off of his horse and pet her head softly. "Sweet girl, had fun didn't ya! Artie is just a pansy, don't worry, hun." Alfred whispered to Freedom with a smile on his face. he pet her head softly and led her to where Arthur sat hunched over.

"Ugh, dude, how do you expect the little plant life to survive?!" Alfred yelled staring down at the princess, he seemed to have vomited on some desert flowers and a growing cactus, a distance away from where he was at. Alfred sighed and went to Freedom, taking the canteen out of the saddle bag. He also got a bit of bread out. Alfred pulled Arthur up and away from the soiled soil. (See what I did there ;)) "Drink." Alfred ordered him softly and led him too another rock, suitable for them to sit down and relax for a little while.

"Eat this, it's best to get something in your stomach, if you even have one left." Alfred told him with a sigh, looking over to the piece of Arthur, splattered every which way.

Arthur ate the bread, taking small nibble out of the dry loaf before taking a soft bite. Arthur closed his eyes as he chewed and swallowed. "You were supposed to make my life easier and so far it's harder than ever. " Alfred told him with a dry chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "Well I am sorry I am of no assist, like I told you last night, I am a writer. Not some cowboy or whatever you call yourself." Arthur told Alfred with a frown on his face.

Arthur looked to Alfred and gazed for a little while. Alfred had stubble on his face. It really made the man look older than it seemed. "What, I don't really have time to groom myself. You know, stoppin' to let your ass vomit all over the desert. "Shut up, you ruddy fool! It makes you look older, that is why I was looking at it, you god damn, idiot." Arthur said, looking away.

It wasn't even a full second till Arthur was over Alfred’s knees with a smirk on his face. "Oh, honey, I ain't afraid to show you who's boss." Alfred told Arthur with a smile on his face. Arthur was in shock of a second, being over in the overly sexualized position made him flustered. "Let go of me, you bastard!" Arthur yelled. "Now what have I said about that attitude, honey. Like I said before, I'm your boss." Alfred replied, putting his elbows on his back, letting them dig into his spine. "Now what do you say?" Alfred asked childishly, stringing the words out in a singy songy voice.

"Fuck off?" Arthur asked snarkily, only to receive a smack to his behind, "Ouch! You ruddy wa-" "What were you sayin', honey?" Alfred asked with a smile on his face. "I am sorry." Arthur said with a dull tone, he was not amused by Alfred’s antics. "I'm sorry, what?" Alfred asked him with a smile. "I am sorry, Alfred." Arthur said with a eye roll. Alfred let him up and crossed his arms. "I would have preferred Daddy, bu- OUCH! What was that for!?" Alfred yelled as Arthur smacked him upside the head.

"That's for putting me in a humiliating situation, smacking my bum, and then saying a stupid remark afterwards!" Arthur yelled before stalking off back to Freedom.

"Hun', It wasn't even that hard." Alfred said with a snicker.

Alfred had gotten back on track with Arthur, though disappointing to Freedom, they were going slower than they were before. Arthur's grip on Alfred's torso was looser and Arthur seemed more relaxed.

"When are we going to get to the town!?" Arthur asked Alfred with a hefty sigh. "Any day now, hun'. Just shut your trap, and we might get there faster." Alfred said with a chuckle. Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed. "My arse hurts and I want to get off this horse." Arthur grumbled to Alfred.

"Ah- This horse has a name, and it is Freedom, and if it wasn't for her, your "arse" would be walkin' instead. So I suggest, you take my advice and   
keep quiet, 'kay honey?" Alfred asked him with a smile on his face. Arthur scoffed and turned to the side. He was very tempted to lay against Alfred’s back. Simply rest against him, no big deal right? There would be nothing more too it, of course, because he was Alfred’s boss, who got his indentured servitude in exchange for him to take care of him. Technically this was taking care of him. It wasn't as if he would fall asleep on him. He just wanted to... lay there for a second.

Arthur flushed before laying his head against Alfred’s back, it made the ride seem much calmer than it was before, the air didn't seem to be as loud when they pushed against it. Alfred flushed feeling Arthur against his back. He already had his arms wrapped around him. He didn't have any problem with it, I mean he was... into dudes after all.

Alfred flushed and gripped the reigns tighter, it just furthered his thoughts about Arthur. He would do the best that he could to protect his partner, make him feel safe, even though his was anything but guaranteed.

\---

Alfred rode quietly, comfort coming from Arthur‘s warmth. Alfred noticed in the distance, wooden homes, long cloth dresses and a sign, 'Hillcroft', "We're here, hun'." Alfred told Arthur who was already peaked outside of Alfred’s build. As he trotted up into the city, he was shocked to see a gun pointed directly at his face, by a pretty lady off all people.

"Stop what your doing and stay there, unless you want a bullet capped in you." The lady told us, she was soon joined by a couple other folks who were right by her side. Most people were heading back into their homes right about now, they were running inside.

"Alfred F. Jones, I presume." The small woman said with a frown etched to her fair skin. "Awe, well I didn't know I was a celebrity. I don't have a pen on me, I'm afraid." Alfred replied to the woman with a smirk on his face. Arthur was still peaking out from behind Alfred.

"Have you taken a hostage?" The woman asked them with a frown on her face. Her hair was done into a sweet up-do, with a desert flower placed in her hair.

"Well, no sweetie, he came with me willingly." Alfred said with a hearty chuckle. "Excuse me, sir. Please step down from the horse, that way we can blow this ass into next week." The woman politely told Arthur, he was about to get down, before he heard Alfred. "You stay up and behind me, understand. They ain't going to shoot unless you get off." Alfred told him with a frown on his face.

He wouldn't hold it against Arthur for getting off. There were guns pointed at him too after all. "I said, get off." The woman repeated more dangerously. "Hun', he don't take orders from you. He get's 'em from me. Now, I want to tell you, that I don't mean any harm. All I do is do my job, that's it. Ya see! I saved Artie here from a group of bandits! Right, Artie?" Alfred asked with a smile on his face, only to get him to nodd softly.

"Why isn't he speaking, then?" The woman pressed forward, "Maybe because you all have guns pointed to hhis face." Alfred told them with a smile on his face. He knew Arthur wasn't too afraid of guns. Maybe the pressing situation startled him.

"Well, I am Elizabeta, I am the Sheriff of Hillcroft, until we deem you both safe. You will be staying in our jail." Elizabeta told the two with a frown on her face and the guns still drawn as she tried to lead Freedom, only to have her buck.

"She ain't too much of a people person. If you would lead the way, sweet cheeks." Alfred told her cheekily, petting Freedom. Elizabeta huffed and did her job, leading them to the jail cell.

"Oh and babe? If you try to call in bounty hunters to get me. Just know that their demise will be your fault." Alfred told her with a gentle smile and a tip of the hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, subscribe!


	4. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is a good man.

Alfred smiled and helped Arthur off of Liberty and handed his assistant to the men awaiting him on the ground. Alfred rolled his eyes seeing a group of men surrounding Freedom, "Come on guys, let's be friends. I'm a sweet guy if you get to know me, right Arthur?" Alfred asked as he got off the horse and had his hands pushed behind his back.

Alfred let out a hiss as he hands were forced into metal shackles, Alfred groaned as he was dragged into town center, "You're kidding me, come on guys, I didn't even do anything. I was just trying to get my college a place to stay in town." Alfred said in a whiny voice as his head was shoved into the wooden ridge as well as his hands.

Arthur couldn't help but smile from where he was standing, seeing his boss in the wooden contraption really was amusing. It was fun to watch as it lasted, he was soon pushed into a small cell, next to the sheriffs desk. His cuffs were taken off of his wrists, thankfully. He sighed and rubbed his hands together in anxiously as he watched a younger deputy sit in the sheriffs seat and cross his arms, looking straight to him with a blank face.

"I know I'm a beauty, love, but can you please quit staring. I can assure you, I am quite the gentleman. Unlike my employer outside." Arthur said peaking through the cracked wooden boards, and took a look at Alfred. Who just so happened to be chained up and complaining to the other deputies that were retreating to the saloon.

"Come on, guys! Don't leave me out here! At least give me my hat, I don't want to burn my face in this sun. I am already going to have a crick in my neck." Alfred moaned with a little stomp of his boots. Arthur smiled and sat down on the bench nailed against the side of the cell.

Arthur kicked his feet up and laid against the scratchy walls. "You would think that you all would invest in some bloody stone. I swear to god this has to be the most uncomfortable cell I have ever sat in." Arthur said rolling his eyes. He fingers slid against the wood till a prick hit his finger. Arthur slowly and gently picked at it while he tried to talk with the guard.

"So what is your name, lad?" Arthur asked him with a soft smile on his face. "Can you shut yer trap! Your a prisoner, not my friend." The deputy snapped at Arthur, his muscles tensing under the starchy, cotton shirt. "Well, in Alfred's case, I see why you wouldn't want to be friends with him, but why wouldn't you want to be friends with me! I have done nothing wrong and still went willingly into this little cage." Arthur said picking up the large splinter of wood off the bench and slid it into his sleeve.

Arthur stood up and walked over to the cell door, "Excuse me, sir, I really would like a glass of water, but I have feeling that I cannot get it myself, since I am in this... predicament." Arthur said with a smile, a flourish of the hands down the bars, in emphasis of his situation.

The young deputy looked at Arthur and glared at him as he went and got a canteen with a smirk. He grabbed the tin of water and slipped it through the bars. "You think I am going to take my eyes off of you?" The deputy said with a coy smile.

"No, I don't think you would willingly." Arthur said with a smirk, grabbing his arm and tugging it forward, jamming the deputy's head against the bar. A loud thud sounded through the wooden shack as the deputy smacked on the ground with a large swell forming on his forehead.

Arthur smiled and took the lock pick out of his cuff and began to pick the lock till it clicked open. Arthur pushed the gate forward and stepped out of the cell with a smile on his face. Arthur used his foot to push the deputy in the cell, locking it with a small scoff. "Arse." Arthur told him with a large grin making way onto his face.

Arthur took the double barrel shot gun off the sheriffs desk and held it to his chest. Arthur peaked around the door and saw Alfred still pinned up with a frown on his face. Arthur chuckled and made his way to Alfred with a smug look on his face.

"You sly fox, you. My hero." Alfred said with a smile on his face. "Could you shut up for one bloody second?" Arthur asked him, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms."Ay, what did I say about talking to me like that." Alfred said with a glare. "What was that? I heard a weird noise." Arthur said turning away from Alfred and putting his arse to his face.

"Oh, hun. You think what your doing is punishment for me? I am getting the full view!" Alfred said with a hoot. Arthur hit Alfred over the head and began to pick the lock. Alfred exhaled once he was out of the small torture device.

"You know how to pick locks?" Alfred asked, rubbing his wrists as soon as Arthur broke the shackles off of his wrists. "I am not incompetent." Arthur said with distaste. Alfred smiled and pat his back with a smile on his face. Arthur jerked back and forth with the wild movement back and forth from the sheer force of Alfred's pats.

"Good Artie, I am proud of you. I must be rubbing off on you." Alfred said wrapping his arm around his companion and pulling him forward with him. Alfred grabbed the shot gun out of his hands and looked at it. "Hey! give that back!" Arthur yelled at Alfred with a frown as Alfred blocked him with a single arm.

Alfred threw the gun to the side and took Arthur's arm and dragged him to the stables, where he assumed Freedom was kept in. "If you want a damn gun, show me you can shoot it." Alfred said going to the gates of the stables and opening them up. Alfred whistled and smiled seeing Liberty trot over to him.

"Oh, your a good little girl, aren't you?" Alfred asked her with a goofy smile on his face. Arthur glared at Alfred as he coo'ed to his horse. Arthur sighed and snapped back when he heard a gun click.

"Where are you headed to?" Elizabeta asked with the gun pointed to his chest. Alfred turned his head over his shoulder and glanced to Elizabeta. "Oh sweetheart! You came to wish us goodbye!" Alfred said with a smile. He gestured to the gun and smiled. "Oh! We don't need goodbye presents!" Alfred said, quickly grabbing the gun and jerked the barrel down.

Elizabeta’s finger hit the trigger and a blast landed right near Arthur's feet, causing him to jump away. Arthur noticed the other deputy's coming out and coming towards them. Arthur was quick to grab the colt out of Alfred's hands and shoot the nearest man coming towards them. The man was knocked back by the close range. The sheer shock of the bullet shattering his bone, causing splinters to land nearby.

The poor man wasn't nearly as affected by the guns strength that Arthur. Arthur’s shoulder was popped back and the gun laid on the floor as his hand was clutching his shoulder in pain.

Alfred looked back with wide eyes to see the affect of the gun had on Arthur. He was surprised he actually shot someone, he was pissed to be precise. He never shot someone unless he had to. Alfred jerked the gun up and hit Elizabeta with butt of the gun. She fell to the floor and Alfred grabbed the gun. He hoisted Arthur up and popped his shoulder back with no warning.

"Let's fucking go you idiot!" Alfred yelled at Arthur furiously before hopping onto Liberty. Alfred didn't wait for Arthur to be seated before whipping Freedom, causing her to take off. The town left spots, they left tracks.

Elizabeta was guaranteed, not going to keep her mouth shut now that he had knocked her out and Arthur shot one of his men. Alfred felt the wind push him back a number as Freedom went at her full speed. He noticed his saddle bags were taken off of his saddle.

Alfred got even more flaming mad, he didn't have any cash on him, nor food. He was going to have to take even more shit, more shitty troubles, more shitty trails, more leads, more of all of this bad shit trailing him, more people he was bringing pain. The innocent people who didn't deserve it were always the one who got the short end of the stick.

Alfred looked down at Arthur and shook his head before continuing to ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, and be expecting a fourth of July fic. I have a tumblr called Arthur-and-Alfred. Follow it for a extra couple of fics and for requests. I am looking for a beta, so if you wish to become my beta, send me a message on tumblr. :)


	5. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Controversy comes with controversial topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! If you follow my tumblr, I had a emergency in the family.

Alfred was pissed.

Seething in fact! Alfred was tense the entire ride, after their narrow getaway, he thought Alfred would be happy of his good thinking, his quick actions. It was quite the contrary Arthur realized, when the sun began to fade and the stars glittered the night sky. Alfred hopped of of his horse and tugged Arthur off with him, Arthur grunted as he was thrown off of Freedom and into the dirt. He coughed and rubbed his eyes, “What the hell was that for, you wanker!” Arthur asked Alfred, now a frown taking control of his face, his eyebrows furrowed with displeasure.

Alfred scoffed and kicked another cloud of dirt into his face. Arthur coughed and got up, huffing with anger. He pushed Alfred’s back and turned him around, “What is your problem?! Do you want me to castrate you!?” Arthur asked Alfred, his face covered with the dirt, the now, dark and visible freckles smothered. “You almost fucking killed someone! Are you a god damn idiot! Are you stupid kid!? That is someones god damn life, and on top of that, next time someone see’s you, they will consider that shit attempted murder! You screwed both of us, you good for nothing, kid.” Alfred yelled in his face, blowing up. His fuse was too short, there was no chance he could run away now. Alfred stormed off and kicked the ground in anguish, he knew he shouldn’t have taken in the runt. He knew it from the start, “You…” Alfred started, hi finger raised and his mouth still opened.

Arthur had soft tears running down his cheeks, he wasn’t crying at all actually. He was pissed as well, he had saved them both from getting their arses thrown in jail, and he got yelled at for that? Arthur’s eyes were dry and scratchy from the sand and dirt kicked into his eyes. He whined softly, feeling the sting in his eyes. Alfred looked to him and his finger dropped to his side, this was exactly why he didn’t like ridin’ with people. His heart was too big, then again, if that was so why was he a bounty hunter in the first place. Alfred rubbed his face and walked forward, going towards Arthur who held his hands up in defense. “Get away from me, you bastard. Lay a finger on me and I will kill you myself.” Arthur told Alfred with a frown on his face.

“You really think your threats would work with me kid?” Alfred told Arthur, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. "I said get away!“ Arthur yelled, trying to whip his hand out of Alfred’s hand, only to be thumped on the head. "Can you shut the hell up, I’m trying to clean your damn face.” Alfred yelled at Alfred with mock anger in his voice. He was very upset, that man could have actually have had a family. If Arthur would have shot a little closer to the left, it would have went straight through his throat. “Everyone’s life is valuable, you hear. You don’t go fucking shooting people for no reason!” Alfred said as he kicked Arthur’s legs out from under him and held him up by his back as he dumped the water on his face. The plethora of freckles, bright on Arthur’s face. Arthur gasped and whined feeling the stream of water in his eyes. “I was just trying to make sure we didn’t go to jail! Plus, it’s not like you can say much either! You kill people for a living!” Arthur yelled at Alfred, with a fire in his eyes. He was a stubborn fool, he never could see what was wrong with himself.

“You’re fucking right, but I don’t shoot up innocent people, and I have a bounty on my head that’s high above a price your pretty head can imagine. Now soon, you will be up there soon, because they are going to know and recognize the kid who shot a innocent man! Trying to do his fucking job!” Alfred yelled furiously at Arthur, taking deep breaths. Arthur looked up at him, before Alfred pushed him up and away. “You’re never going to use a god damn gun, not if you’re going to go and shoot up people. You’re free roaming is also restricted, since it’s my job to keep you safe and you’re dumbass can’t seem to get his act together!” Alfred yelled looking to Arthur.

Arthur looked to Alfred with wide eyes and hit his chest with a glare on his face. “You can’t do that! I’m a adult, you cannot restrict me like a child!” Arthur yelled at Alfred, pulling back a fist to punch him harder, only for it to be caught. “Watch me, Arthur.” Alfred told Arthur with a serious tone. He wasn’t messing around with him. Arthur tried to swallow down the tension rising in his throat. Arthur snatched his wrist out of Alfred’s hand and glared at him, “You can’t control me, now matter how much you bloody well try.” Arthur told him fiercely, with a bite to his words. Alfred pulled his hand back and smacked Arthur, directly across the cheek. It wasn’t hard at all, but it would hurt. “Remember that it is my job to protect you, and it isn’t in your place to decide for yourself any more. You gave that right away when you gave up your freedom to a killer. You came to America to have it, only to sell it away. You are a fool, Arthur. When you aren’t in a sour ass mood, you can talk to me. For now, go to bed, I don’t want t hear more of your shit.” Alfred said, turning away from Arthur and sat on the ground. All of their things were confiscated and they couldn’t go back to get them now. At least he had the sky to give him light, because Arthur’s mistake made him dimmer.

Arthur stood there in shock and rubbed his cheek with real tears budding in his eyes. Alfred’s words were true, he had sold his freedom away. Arthur looked to Alfred and kicked dirt in his face. “You wanker! Can’t you ever say anything good!? This is why you have no one who cares for you! Because you are a complete and utter arse!” Arthur yelled in rage, kicking Alfred as hard as he could. It wasn’t very long till he was on the ground with his hands pinned behind his back.

“I said to shut up, but you have to make things worse! You can’t just shut your mouth! Can’t you see you made a mistake!? This is what makes you a kid, you don’t even own up to your mistakes.” Alfred told him, he was much more calmer than before. He didn’t need Arthur’s bullshit at the moment. He just needed to get his cool back. Arthur squirmed under the hands, fighting under Alfred’s arms.

Arthur stayed there yelling, only to not receive a single response back. Eventually the words became a blur, and he was taking on a head ache from the irritation. Arthur eventually stopped and stayed there, breathing heavily, his body tired from the irrational movement. “Are you done?” Alfred asked him. Arthur’s facial expressions hardened and he nodded.

Alfred lifted him up and laid back, he took off the flannel he had on and left the sweaty undershirt. He wrapped the clothing around Arthur’s shoulder and let his head rest on his lap. “Go to sleep. You’re a good kid, you just don’t know everything. I know some of the shit I said was mean, but you have to understand, that the man you shot, could have left a orphan or a widow. You just… never know.” Alfred said, brushing Arthur’s hair out of his face.

Alfred saw the green eyes harden, and Arthur nodded softly, he decided that he needed to own up to his mistakes. He would only listen this once, but he would never say I’m sorry about his words. His pride would never allow that. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment, and subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate and comment, leave a Kudos.... Do something, please.


End file.
